the_champions_4fandomcom-20200213-history
The Champions 4: Skills and Strategies
The Champions 4 is a game with many teams and plenty of strategies. Africa Ghana: Not so hard, their speed is very slow and it is a very hard chance to score a goal. During the game against them, always pass as you will always get tired. It is also possible to kick very early, as their defence is not so good. It is also very easy to get three stars, so do the best. Ivory Coast (Cote d'Ivoire): Just like Ghana, they are simple to defeat. Their level is similar to Ghana's, sometimes even easier. North America USA: The USA is quite easy to beat, and it is best to buy upgrades for endurance and accuracy. Central & South America Mexico: Mexico is also an easy team. Time to get shot power upgrades. Argentina: The first hard team in the game. Aim for a 1 star, as they are quite hard. Note: Just before halftime of Full Time, shoot if you have the ball regardless of where you are. Chile: Chile is extremely easy. Beat them with your best performance. Peru: Peru is slow but they are good at shot power and accuracy. Be careful. Colombia: Colombia is easy but since you need the combined training for accuracy and power, you might be low on funds and may not be able to buy a boost. Uruguay: Shouldn't be much of a problem. Paraguay: They have many possession. Try and get the ball as much as possible and when you have it, run downfield and shoot quickly. Brazil: They are quite hard. They should have about the same speed as you, but if it is too hard, buy the Max Speed & Endurance Training. Oceania & Asia Australia: Not much of a problem. China: One of the easiest teams in the game, as anyone reckons. However, if they can break from your attack and shoot, then it is possible for them to score a goal. Korea Republic: The hardest Asian team. Their defence is tough, and have a great attack. Have enough upgrades if you need to. Japan: They are not hard, but it is important to buy upgrades. Europe Russia: Hard, and they are fast but not very accurate. Try to outrun them and shoot when you are in the goal square. Sweden: Hard. They are also not as fast as you but very accurate. The Netherlands: They run slower and don't have possession, but they have sniper accuracy. England: They are moderately hard. They are quite fast and shoot well. If you are ahead by 3 or more goals, consider running up and down and passing regularly to kill time. Portugal: One of the hardest teams in the game. Try to curb them using Super Shots regularly. Romania: They are quite challenging, even for experienced players. Try to outrun and intercept their passes. Poland: Quite easy, but it will work better if you have Max Speed Performance. Czech Republic: They are easy. Beating them by 3 goals is quite easy. Germany: One of the fastest countries in Champions 4. They are extremely challenging, and consider it good to beat them by 1 or 2 goals. Turkey: The easiest European country. It also gives you the fastest route to Spain but has challenging countries along the way. Beat them using Max Accuracy Performance. Italy: Easy if your players are fast, but they are accurate. Spain: The hardest country yet. They are like lightning and powerful, but not accurate at all. Expect them to shoot 11 times and score only once. Use your accuracy to your advantage.